The Maelstrom
by Dexcalibur VII
Summary: Who would've known this would determine the rest of my life, this little encounter I had with Killer Bee. But I thank that encounter. It brought me to the love of my life. (Naruto x Yugito) Fanfiction.


_**The Maelstrom**_

 _ **By: Dexcalibur VII**_

 _Story Start_

A five-year old and a half Naruto, one year into his training with Danzo-Sama, is about to report to Danzo For his first mission. To be honest, he was slightly nervous.

His training was very rough, two hundred pushups every twelve hours. Thirty-five laps around the Konoha walls every fifteen hours. Spar with the ROOT Captains every week. He was a High Chunin to Low Jonin Rank Shinobi. Training since he was four years of age.

 _Flash Back_

leaping across the buildings, he went into an underground chamber near the Hokage monument. "Reporting, Danzo-Sama." Naruto said, kneeling down. "You are about to receive your first mission. Do not be nervous, accomplish this mission with proficiency." Hai, Danzo-sama.

"Your mission will be to assassinate the merchants son in cloud country. They stole something very important to me. You are to bring it back, while attempting to assassinate the son of the enemy. Here is a picture of what he looks like." He handed out a piece of paper to our favorite Maelstrom.

The picture showed a man with blond hair, dark skin, goggles that were like glued to his eyes, he had on a Kumo outfit, signifying he a a Kumo shinobi, and had around 8 rapiers on his back. His name, **Killer Bee.**

 _End Flash Back_

It was three weeks since he received that mission. What Killer Bee took was a Document, that could be used for an arranged marriage but Naruto didn't know that it was a marriage document. Where you write down a name from Konoha's residents (Basically choose someone from Konoha for marriage) and you select a shinobi from your village and set them up for marriage.

Since then he has been disguised as a child, walking around with a clone hanged as a grown man. Searching for info on the man named Killer Bee. He heard some things including, that he was a Jinchuriki, Guardian of Kumo, and things similar to that. How did Danzo expect him to kill him? He didn't know.

Naruto finally was gonna hear what he wanted to hear. "Should we visit Bee-sama, at the Valley of Lightning?" Naruto heard when a civilian was talking to one of their friends. He telepathically told his clone to began asking where the Valley of Lightning was. He soon found out the area it was in, and he rushed there. Dispelling his clone as he did so.

\When he got their someone was, well, trying to rap, or sing, he didn't know. But it was HORRIBLE his ears felt like they were bleeding. 'Ugh, who is trying to rap?! Its terrible! Its making me sick!' Naruto thought, with a disgusted look on his face.

Naruto saw a house and he guessed that was where the 'Killer Bee' person lived. He put his mask on and Leaped over to the house. Climbing threw the open window, he saw the Killer Bee person writing down notes and 'Trying' to rap. "Fool ya Fool!" The man suddenly shouted.

A fucking octopus tail sprouted from his side and he grabbed Naruto's leg. "What the hell!' Naruto thought, looking down at what was grabbing him. He looked up and saw the guy lick his finger th- wait... did fucking ink just come out of this guys mouth? Disgusting!

 _Killer Bee POV_

 _I walked to my house, doing my awesome dance moves and raps, that everyone loved._ I wondered why some people put their hands on there ears, but it was alll cool. Fool, ya fool.

I found some other people rapping, they were good. But not on my level, if I do say so myself. I went to my hide out in the Valley Of Lightning, planning to chill out and write some notes down for my raps.

As I was writing, the Gyuki Told me something, **"Bee, watch out, theres someone behind you near that window!"** I responded quickly, they should know not to sneak up on me, the Killer Bee! What a fool this guy was. "Fool! ya Fool!" I told the person who was trying to sneak up on me, grabbing him by the leg.

I immediately saw the mask the man had on, he was from Konoha! 'Big brother needed a Konoha ninja's name for that document I gave him... Maybe ill just hand him this one.' I thought

 _Story End: First Chapter_

 _Tell me what you thought, this is my first attempt at writing a story._

 _Review!_

 _Like!_

 _Should I continue this NaruYugi Fanfic?_

 _(Naruto x Yugito)_

█ ██████████████████████►  
◥ ▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙ ◤""Twinkle twinkle little star, I want to hit you with a car, Throw you off a tree so high, I hope you break you neck and die."""


End file.
